Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4441793-20140326195122
READ NO FURTHER IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT. I'm not even going to make ONE sideways remark to anyone who is a fan of Zig's character. Uh-uh, I can lay this nigga's shit the fuck bare and tear into his ass without making a single judgment towards anyone who supports him. I got enough dirt on his motherfucking ass not to resort to such pettiness. My shit is SET. ' Like I promised, it's time for me to really GO IN on this little punk ass, sick, twisted motherfucker. To say that Zig Novak disgusts me and makes me want to vomit would be an understatement. In the course of two seasons, he has demonstrated every despicable personality trait(while somehow not having much of a personality at all) of the type of character or real life person that I absolutely cannot fucking STAND and perhaps even opened my eyes to a few ones! At this point, I say without exaggeration that I don't even hate Drouche as much as I hate Zig. Shit was all gravy. Shit was all coochie-crunch when he had this fucking BEAUTIFUL bombshell buying him shit, loving his ass unconditionally and giving him cool points for having such a pretty young thing WITH an equally amazing personality on his arm. Not one fucking time did he even cast a second look in Maya's direction when she was "not-so-glamorous". But the motherfucking moment he sees a different side of her, to be precise, all dolled up in a pretty dress and make-up, this nigga all of a sudden got his nose wide open like the greedy bitch that he is. Yes, Maya was temporarily off the market but did it motherfucking matter to this little scumbag that HE wasn't off the market? No, he cheated on the best thing that will EVER happen to his ungrateful bitch ass and not giving a fuck about how nobody else felt but his own selfish goddamn, motherfucking ass. Tori was a fucking TOY to him. Maya was a prize to be won to him. Cam was in his way. Period. Now, instead of Cam, it's Miles and believe me, I'm getting to that right the fuck next but for now, I'm talking about Cam. Maya TOLD Zig's hard-headed ass multiple times to leave her the fuck alone and that she was in love with CAM. She wanted to work it out with CAM. And unlike Zig, she actually gave a fuck about Tori's feelings....even if it was too late and the fact that the kiss cannot be taken back. Ugh, I should have seen this lack of conscience in Zig from the motherfucking gate. Just because you couldn't give a fuck less about losing Tori doesn't mean that Maya was wrong for fighting for her relationship with Cam and not committing to YOUR broke ass. Fuck outta here, nigga. Chump ass bitch. When his persistence and blantant disrespect earned him a motherfucking black eye, you want to cry victim like a little bitch. Zig, you is PUSSY. You ain't about shit! You a fucking JOKE. Well, that's nothing new but the fact that I'm damn near convinced that his ass is EVIL nowadays, it is resurfacing all of the hate for him that I TRIED to let go but it is now 20 times more intense and I want nothing more than to assail his bitch ass with these words. ANYWAYS, like I said, when his persistence and blatant disrespect earned him a BLACK EYE from Cam, it was more than justified. Let me to tell you something, the night before that tragic morning, Cam had probably the most beautiful, romantic, happiest night of his short-lived life. He had Maya next to him, enjoying her company and having her enjoy his company in return. There was no place in the world that he would have rather been at that time. And you know what though? SO WHAT if Cam made a smart-ass remark to Zig first on the steps! He's RIGHTFULLY telling that bitch ass nigga(just in case the ass-whooping wasn't enough) to step the fuck off and respect his motherfucking relationship. Cam was not the least bit wrong for fighting both physically and verbally for what's his, especially since Zig's actions CALLED for it. Oh but this is when shit gets real, when shit tears my heart in half. Zig resorts to poisoning Campbell's mind, planting self-doubt into his head and you know what that led to. I swear it makes me so fucking angry and damn near wanna fucking CRY right now, because I can never get Campbell's sad face out of my head after Zig said that shit to him. CAM'S the psycho? CAM'S the psycho?? Nigga, fuck you! It's YOUR motherfucking sanity that is in question here, bitch! Twisted piece of shit. Snake motherfucker! That poor boy had a lot going on and was already depressed but he took his own life because here comes ZIG'S ass trying to take away the one thing that mattered to him. He destroyed any shred of confidence this poor boy had left and he couldn't take it no more and now he's DEAD. Yes, he made a choice but if motherfuckers stopped judging and looked at the bigger picture, how fucking DEVASTATING is that. So then Zig is all guilt-ridden(or is he?) and he wants to lash out at anybody who indirectly reminds him of the role he played in Campbell's death. So, of course, the asshole thought it was okay to HUMILIATE Tori by calling her a drama queen in front of the whole class. Like how DARE she have a heart? Where the fuck is YOUR heart, motherfucker? You know what? But he apologized to everyone at the end of this episode and then he---- Aaah, fuck it, Skip all this shit. I'm not even going to cover that apology because I now know that in hindsight that shit was straight BULLSHIT. Probably just another motherfucking way for this nigga to manipulate motherfuckers because he can't do shit else but manipulate people. Just like now, he's fucking with Miles for no fucking reason. CLEARLY shows that this punk ass bastard didn't learn shit and he's capable of all the same crap that caused a tragic chain of events the first time around. The next time Zig apologizes for something, I'm probably gonna throw my boot at the fucking TV. He has ZERO motherfucking credibility at this point if he can pull this shit again. Zig is not a good person AT ALL. He's frighteningly sickening at this point rather than just the cry-baby little bitch that I initially perceived him to be. He came in between a guy's relationship and that guy committed suicide. Now, he's doing that shit again when he is now well aware of the kind of shit that can result from this kind of thing but does Zig care? No. You'd have to have a conscience in order to care about something and Zig has no conscience. In a nutshell this is Zig: '"Maya owes herself to me and I'll get what I'm entitled to by any means. I broke the first nigga down so mentally that he fucking offed himself and I'll do it again if I have to. Only thing I'd do differently this time is immediately force myself onto Maya while she's grieving and vulnerable instead of giving her time and waiting for her like I was nice enough to do." That's a sociopath for sure. Zig is also a cheater, a liar, a manipulator and a motherfucking BULLY that preys on the mentally weak and the emotionally vulnerable. Maya and Miles better run for their motherfucking lives, tbh. PERIOD.